love a tomboy
by alfadarkwolf
Summary: jamesxOc James stumbles upon a wounded bot who tries to take on the British army alone. This thing is, this boy is a girl who isn't to found of him. Will James and the restof them learn why she ran away from home, and will this girl prove helpful? redo
1. Chapter 1

love a tomboy

ch.1

Henrey ran into the press shop hiffing and puffing Jammes walked over to see what was wrong.

"There's a fightin town some guy is taking on the british army all alone it wold make a grate story."

James grabbed his coat and ran out the door with his notbook. He got to the center of town and saw a paper boy punching british solders and biting them. He wrote down everything in his book untill a shot was hured. One of the solders had shot the boy in the side, they laughed and joked with eachother as they left the boy clenching his wound. Everyone backed away from him except James who helped him off the grown.

"Don't worry I can help you." he said dragging the bot back to the shop.

"Why are you helping me?" he mumbled. James was a little shoked at how feminen he sounded.

They got to the shop and walked in where the otheres were working.

"Mosies he's been shot."

Mosies took that as a signal and got the boy from him and took him to an other room. He unbuttened the boys shirt to get a look at the wound. His eyes widened this boy was a girl, he came back to reality andfixed the wound and buttened up her shirt.

2 days latter

The girl woke up and saw James putting a wet rag on her forehead. She sat up and looked at him.

"What happened?"

"You were wounded by a soldier and I brought you here miss."

"What I'm not a girl I'm ah..."

He placed his hand over her mouth "We know you a girl, we found that out when we wer fixing your wound."

"Shit!" she complaned while trying to get out of bed.

James looked at her wide eyed _what colerfull wordes for a girl_ "Oh no you need to rest, stay in bed."

"Go croll under a rock pritty boy." she growned pushing him away from her and standing up.

She walked into the living room and saw a red head girl drinking tea.

"Hello miss did you sleep ok?" Sarah asked smiling.

The only thig she got from the girl was an icey stair.

"Can you talk miss?"

"Yes I can and my name isn't miss it's Nefraya."

Then all of a suden the door to the shop flew open and an angry man ran in.

alfadarkwolf:thats it for now.

james:why is Nefraya so mean?

alfadarkwolf:couse I said so. well se ya next chapter -


	2. Chapter 2

CH2 The man pounded on the store desk hard to get someone▓s attention when Moses walked out of the back room.  
"Can I help you sir?" he asked behind the desk.  
"This boy tried to fight the entire British army by himself I want you to put a bounty out for him the reword is $50 (that doesn▓t sound like a lot but it was back in the old days so it was a lot to them)." he said then saw Nefraya standing by Sarah. "Th-thats the guy" he said then stormed over and grabbed her wrist.  
"Hay let me go." she ordered.  
"I don't think so. I know several people who will pay me handsomely for you." he started pulling her out the door, when James wrapped his arms around her and yanked her out of his grasp. "Give her back, boy." He ordered "No, leave her alone■ he said with his arms still around her.  
"Her? this is a boy"  
James could feel Nefraya stiffen as he pulled off her hat. Long brown hair fluttered down. The man stood there in shock.  
"S-sorry miss, I thought you were someone else." he said bowing then left the shop in a rush.  
"Your welcome Nefraya." James said feeling proud of what he did.  
"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled and elbowed him in the gut causing him to let her go and fly backwards.  
"What was that for? I just saved your life." he asked a little winded.  
"I didn't need your help, I could of handled it myself"  
The arguing was to much for her wound, pain flushed threw her body as she fell to her knees. Moses helped her up and brought her back to the room.  
"He was just protecting you Nefraya." He said in a calm reasoning tone.  
"Now that someone knows what I look like it will be easy for my father to find me! So no he didn't try to protect me, that Jackass just made it worse"  
"What did your father do to make you run off"  
She didn't answer him instead she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The angry look in her eyes turned to fear. Moses new that he should leave it at that, so he smiled and changed the subject.  
"You're welcome to stay here until things settle down I'm sure Sarah will lend you some of her clothes"  
That brought Nefraya out of her trance like state, she looked at Moses like he had a monkey sitting on his head. "I don't wear dresses." Then Moses gave her the same funny look a girl that doesn▓t wear dresses?  
Nefraya saw Sarah, James, and Henry peeking threw the door "What do you want?'" she asked her voice was cold as ice again.  
"We just wanted to see if you were okay, is all." Henry said for the three of them and walked in slowly as if the room was filled with traps.  
"I'm not gunna bite you." she said and stud up. ⌠I'll take you up on that offer besides I've always wanted to learn how a printing press works." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Wildwing was laying on his bead staring up at the sealing. He had just calmed Sarafean down and got her to sleep. He ran the entire day though his mind to see if he could find out what got her so scared. She seemed fine until the movie. He kept running the day through his mind over and over again, and still wasn't able to find anything. Wildwing had dozed off around one in the morning.

He found himself sitting on a piece of cracked cement in the middle of a destroyed city. Wildwing slowly got up and looked around.

He cupped his hand to the side of his beak to carry his voice. "Hello?"

There was no response, so he tried again. After about the fifth time he decided to look for life instead of it finding him. The sound of crying caught his attention; his feet carried him to it as fast as they were able to. After what seemed like hours he stopped in front of the crying girl.

"Miss? What happened here?" he asked reaching out and touching her small shoulder.

The girl turned to look at him. It was Sarafean. She was wearing nothing and had huge cuts and bruises all over her.

"G-get away f-from me." she said in a shaky voice as she tried to crawl away from him.

"Sarafean, it's just me Wildwing. I'm not gunna hurt you." he said calmly and took off his pajama shirt.

After helping her to her feet, he put the shirt on her bare, shaking body.

"Now please tell me what happened." he said as he held her in his arms.

Her emotionless eyes looked up at him. They were glowing and had lines of numbers moving across them.

"I happened." she said, her voice was in an echo.

Then everything around them levitated and started flying in any and every direction. A huge piece of a building was heading toward them. Wild wing curled Sarafean in his arms so he…

Wildwing rushed up covered in a sticky sweat. A small squeal made him jump. With his hand over his chest to keep his heart in, Wildwing looked to his left to see who or what fell off of his bed. Sarafean's head pocked up looking at him.

"What are you ding in here." he asked as she climbed back up on his bed.

"I don't like thunder…" was all she said.

"But you shouldn't be able to hear it. We're to far under ground."  
"I can here it though."

"You didn't have a problem with it a few day's ago when it rained."

She looked at him with childlike eyes. Wildwing could remember when Nosedive would give him the same look during a storm.

"Alright, you can sleep with me tonight." he said giving in and lifted the covers for her.

Sarafean smiled and crawled under the covers, beside him. He wrapped his arms around her when she snuggled closer.

"You're warm," she said with a small yawn.

Wildwing smiled and lightly rested his chin on the top of her head, and they both fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Wildwing could feel something soft and warm under his hand. His eyes slowly opened, he looked down to see where his hand was. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red as he quickly pulled his hand off of her breast and out of her shirt. The sudden movement caused Sarafean to wake up.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily and turned to face him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Sarafean. I didn't know…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For where my hand was." he held back the shocked look that wanted to mold onto his face.

"That's bad?" she asked in a childish tone.

"Yes, that is very bad Sarafean. No one should be able to touch you like that." he said propping himself up on one elbow.

All he got from her was a confused look.

He took a deep breath and decided to give her a better explanation.

"The only person who you should allow to touch you like that, is the one person you love."

"Why?"

"It might lead to something else and that something else shouldn't be with just anyone."

"So I only let the person I love put their hand where ever they want when ever they want?"

"No, not when ever they want. If it makes you uncomfortable, then don't let anyone tough you, even if they love you and you love them back."

"Oh, okay." she said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for telling me, Wildwing."

He tried to control his blush when her breasts pressed up against him from her hug. Sarafean let him go and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking down to hide his red face.

"To take a shower and get dressed. Wanna join me?"

"N-no, you g-go ahead." his face got even redder.

Wildwing flopped back down on his bed when he heard her leave. He just stared up at the ceiling, letting everything soak in and the blush on his cheeks go away.

A knock at his door made him jump.

Alfadarkwolf: Well that's it for ch.3. Thank you to everyone who reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing.


End file.
